St. Fyrom
Bild:St.fyrom1.jpg |St. Fyrom Flagge Bild:Fyrom1.png |Coat of Arms St.Fyrom und sein NSC St.Fyrom ßänfeirem ist ein kleiner Inselstaat im mittleren Mittelmeer vor der Rundküste Ladaniens. Der Staat besteht aus einer Inselgruppe; der Hauptinsel St.Fyrom und der kleinen Nebeninseln Sozo, Achnä und Naja. Aus der Luft betrachtet erscheint die Inselgruppe wie ein Totenschädel, weshalb die Einwohner auch gerne als fyromesische Piraten bezeichnet werden, allerdings ist St.Fyrom eine demokratische Republik in der Größe von 7,6 qkm. Die Bevölkerung besteht zu 96 % aus St.Fyromern, 2 % Exil-Niederholländer, die restlichen 2 % sind Einwanderer hauptsächlich aus dem glady-ladanischen Raum. Die Insel scheint sehr beliebt zu sein, deshalb hat sich die Bevölkerungszahl im Februar 2008 verdoppelt :-) Seit dem 01.11.2007 hat die Hauptstadt den Namen "La Contesta" erhalten, in einer großen Volksabstimmung ist dieser Name zu Ehren des ESContest gewählt worden. (In St.Fyrom ist der Eurovision Song Contest sehr populär und einige Einwohner kennen ihn noch unter dem Begriff "Grand Prix d'Eurovision de la Chanson".) Größte Stadt ist also die Hauptstadt La Contesta, daneben sind als größere Städte noch La Fontaine, La Lala und L'Alberti(auf Sozo) zu nennen. Auf der kleinen Insel Naja gibt es 2 Dörfer: La Itis und La Voix, auf Achnä gibt es neben einigen Siedlungen nur 1 größeres Dorf: L'Otrisch; Im September 2009 kam es in Kooperation mit dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel zu einer Neuschaffung einer gemeinsamen Insel - Sinn war es, einen Austragungsort für einen gemeinsam behosteten NSC-Ableger zu finden. Der Südteil der Insel LafyR heißt LafyR-du-sud und wird überwiegend von Fyromesen bewohnt, gemeinsame Inselhauptstadt ist Fog-on-LafyR. Die Insel entstand künstlich durch enormen Sandaufschüttungen auf eine vorhandene riesige Sandbank. Dazu gibt es auf dem Südteil der Insel auch das Hafenstädtchen Murma, das eine Fährverbindung zu La Fontaine unterhält. Dem Staatspräsidenten liegt ein Antrag von Mireille Mathieu zur Ehrenbürgerschaft vor. Madame Mathieu hatte St.Fyrom bei der erstmaligen Teilnahme am NSC vertreten. Allerdings konnte sie in Klow/Syldavien gemeinsam im Duett mit P.Duffy lediglich den 18.Platz bei 9 Punkten belegen. Trotzdem wurde der Ehrenbürgerschaft stattgegeben und man ist hier stolz darauf, daß Mme. Mathieu beim NSC 4 für Genovia antrat und in Nihamavasah bei der NSC 10 - VE sang. St.Fyrom gehört zu den ersten Mitgliedsländern in der NSC-World, verpaßte jedoch wegen der Uhrenumstellung die Teilnahme am NSC1 in Los Helenas/Noizeland, der Beitrag "Immigrant-song" der Anarcho-Gruppe DreadZeppelin wurde auf kaltes, ganz kaltes Eis gelegt, es ist fraglich, ob er noch mal in ein späteres NSC-Rennen geschickt wird, denn ihm werden eher geringe Erfolgschancen ausgerechnet. Am NSC3 in Danol/Ladanien nahm St.Fyrom erneut teil. Dieser Contest stand unter dem Weihnachtsmotto. Max Cedonie, ein sehr populärer Schauspieler in dem kleinen Inselstaat konnte für den Videoclip verpflichtet werden. Die St.Fyromer erhofften sich von dem 2.Auftritt beim NSC eine bessere Platzierung. Vor allem wurde auf das Nachbarvoting gesetzt, hiervon profitiert ja traditionell eine Insel deutlich weniger. Sensationell ist der VE zum NSC3 verlaufen, hat doch hier nach einer Jury-Vorauswahl die Bevölkerung direkt zwischen 3 Finalisten über den Song für Danol abgestimmt. Somit hat St.Fyrom die jahrelang praktizierte Jury-Wertung durch ein 50/50-Voting ersetzt. Das Ergebnis des von Gayla Peevey intonierten Beitrages "I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" übertraf alle Erwartungen und belegte mit 87 Punkten einen respektablen 5. Platz, dieser wurde gebührend gefeiert. Beim NSC 4, der in Volkisistan ausgetragen wurde, war St.Fyrom durch Sara Tavares mit "Balance" vertreten, der Beitrag war gut präsentiert und erhielt 57 Punkte, diese sorgten für einen vorher anvisierten 11. Platz. Somit war St.Fyrom auch beim NSC 5 (der auf Tristan da Tuntha stattfand) dabei. Entgegen dem zu Beginn der Conteste ausgeübten Druck von hoher staatlicher Seite, haben die Inselbewohner mittlerweile den Spaß an den Musikwettstreiten entdeckt und freuen sich auf den Tag, an dem es heißt: "Hello, here is La Contesta, the capitol city of St.Fyrom, we have the honour to be your host of the next National Song Contest! " Und dieser Tag war am 16.03.08 gekommen, Philippe Lafontaine konnte mit seinem flotten, eingängigen "Coeur de loup" einen denkbar knappsten Sieg beim NSC 5 einfahren. Der NSC 5 aus Tristan da Tuntha war im kleinen Inselstaat zeitversetzt übertragen worden und das Organisationskommitee benötigte einige Zeit, um sich von diesem positiven "Schock" zu erholen, machte sich jedoch nur kurze Zeit später mit Freude an die Vorbereitungen zur Ausrichtung des nächsten NSC 6 in La Contesta!!! Am 20.04.08 fand der NSC 6 in der Kongreßhalle in La Contesta (der Hauptstadt des kleinen Inselstaates St.Fyrom) statt. Es stritten 26 Nationen der NSC-Welt um den Titel. St.Fyrom wurde durch die polnische Band "Sweet Noise" vertreten, auf Initiative des Staatspräsidenten wurde der Beitrag durch die bekannte, ESC-erfahrene Edyta Gorniak unterstützt. Ein 21. Platz beim ansonsten gelungenen Heim-Contest war natürlich nicht der große Erfolg, aber man mußte akzeptieren, das ein starkes Teilnehmerfeld am Start war - mit einem Sieg für Geysiristan vor Udopia und Ladania. Zufrieden zeigte man sich am Tag nach dem Contest mit der Arbeit und auch der Moderation durch Cindy u. Bert, auch dankte man für die Unterstützung bei der technischen Umsetzung durch Noizeland und Alankomatia. Auch wenn der Contest No. 6 fast durch einen Übertragungs- und Additionsfehler an den Wertungstafeln für einen Skandal gesorgt hätte. Beim NSC 7 in Geysiristan wurde St.Fyrom durch die estnische Männerband Ursula vertreten und erreichte mit diesem "frischen" Song einen hervorragenden 3. Platz, man hatte in der VE wiederum aus 10 Beiträgen ausgewählt und freute sich auf Lappstadt mit 31 Beiträgen! Max Cedonie vor dem Contest stolz:" Dieser Beitrag hat alles, was ein NSC-Beitrag haben muß, er ist originell, gut gesungen und die Performance stimmt ebenfalls!" Diese Aussage schien nahezu prophetisch, denn das Lied erreichte 100 Punkte. Sieger wurde Hiljaisuutta mit 125 Punkten - beim NSC 8 wird es sich um einen Motto-Contest handeln. Die VE in La Contesta stand deshalb unter der Überschrift "Une chanson pour Hiljaisuutta, a song of my life!" und lieferte wieder eine umfangreiche Palette an Beiträgen. In Hiljaisuutta-Downtown wurde der NSC 08 ausgetragen, St.Fyrom war mit "Cello" von Udo Lindenberg am Start, 40 Punkte und der 23. Platz war das Ergebnis bei einem wunderbaren Contest, den erneut Ladania gewann. Damit das Auf und ab des kleinen Inselstaates beim NSC weitergeht, hat FyTV wieder eine sehr starke VE ausgerichtet, diese wurde erstmals im NSC-TV öffentlich übertragen und ergab einen hoffentlich erfolgreichen Beitrag, mit dem die St.Fyromer in die TOP 10 kommen können. Das Auf und Ab ist weiter gegangen, aber zur großen Freude der Insulaner. Milow mit seinem gefühlvollen Titel "You don't know" war mit Startnummer 8 beim NSC 9 ins Rennen gegangen. In einem an Spannung kaum zu überbietenden Contest im ladanischen Hüpfingen a.d.K. übernahm St.Fyrom zum Schluß der Wertungen eine der Hauptrollen und schaffte am Ende einen beachtlichen 2.Platz mit 301 Punkten (das Votingsystem war auf die Vergabe von maximal 19 Punkten umgestellt worden) und einer tollen Aufholjagd und lag lediglich 4 Punkte hinter dem Siegertitel aus Krischisistan aber 31 Punkte vor dem drittplatzierten Noizeland! Die Live-Übertragung am 06.10.08 auf FyTV hatte eine Rekordeinschaltquote von 93 % ! Und so freute man sich auf Krischisistan und den NSC X - eine Vorausscheidung hat es selbstverständlich geben, diese wurde allerdings nicht öffentlich übertragen. Wieder waren eine Flut von Liedern eingegangen - allerdings wird es diesmal beim nationalen VE erstmals eine Wildcard geben, denn Staatspräsident Max Cedonie hatte sich persönlich für einen Starter eingesetzt - dieser sollte neben 10 weiteren Beiträgen den Siegersong ermitteln. Gewonnen hat jedoch die Gruppe "Radio Luxembourg" mit ihrem in walisisch vorgetragenen Song "Os chin llad Cindy". Dieser wird also St.Fyrom in Krischigalalien vertreten. Die Gruppe gab eine gute Visitenkarte des kleinen Inselstaates ab und konnte die Reihe der Aufs und Abs mit einem 27. Rang fortsetzen. 35 Punkte reichten nicht zu einer höheren Platzierung. In einem wiederum äußerst spannenden Contest sicherte sich schließlich Invincibilien den Sieg und so wird der 11. NSC (der zehnte mit fyromesischer Teilnahme) in Evighettingen stattfinden. Nach einem desaströsen Vorentscheid, der einer öffentlichen Jury nicht standhielt, entschied wieder einmal der Staatspräsident persönlich über den fyromesischen Beitrag, allerdings wies Staatspräsident Max Cedonie darauf hin, daß man sich nicht für das Finale setzen lassen wollte, wie es zwischenzeitlich aus Evighettingen anklang, sondern sich dem Votum aller Teilnehmer stellen, auch wenn es dann nicht zu einem möglichen Finale reichen sollte. Man ist sich jedoch sicher mit dem flotten Song "Predaleko" von Ivana Banfic einen konkurrenzfähigen Beitrag entsandt zu haben. Der 11. NSC wird erstmals mit 2 Semis (St.Fyrom im Semi 1) ausgetragen, durch eine starke Diskussion innerhalb der NSC-Welt war dieses erst möglich geworden. Man schaut gespannt auf den NSC im Januar 2009. Im 1. Semifinale des NSC Xone in Evighettingen am 12.01.09 konnte sich St.Fyrom (Umschlag 2) für das Finale am 18.01.09 qualifizieren und hat dort von Startnummer 2 eingegriffen. Einige hohe Wertungen sorgten für 56 Punkte, was aber letztendlich 'nur' zu Platz 20 reichte. Zu häufig gab es keine Punkte. Mit hohem Vorsprung konnte Wuttistan gewinnen. Die italienische Ballade "Novembre" räumte 140 Punkte ab. Für den NSC 12 in Björnstad ermittelte FyTV per Casting einen auf den Gastgeber zugeschnittenen Song - "Das Lied des Nordens" präsentiert von den Nordic-TV-Stars schaffte es ins Finale, allerdings dort dann am 22.03.09 nur auf den vorletzten Platz. Knapper Sieger wurde das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (LdrfR) - für den 13. NSC hat FyTV wieder eine nicht-öffentliche VE ausgerichtet. Aus 10 Titeln wählte eine Jury 3 Finalsongs aus, die in der Show "A song sent to heaven" im Kursaal von La Contesta dem Publikum präsentiert wurde - hier wurde die junge Gruppe h2o mit dem Titel "Uzmini nu" zum Sieger gekürt und vertritt die fyromesischen Farben hoffentlich im Finale am Himmelfahrtstag in Ruse-Utzelfrigg. Erneut schaffte es der kleine Inselstaat ins Finale und erreichte mit h2o einen hervorragenden 6. Platz; der Beitrag "Uzmini nu" lag sogar nach der 15.Wertung in Front, aber in dem zum Teil starken Teilnehmerfeld reichten 96 Punkte für Rang 6. Den Sieg holte Hiljaisuutta, die mit Nicholis Louw und "Vergeet en Vergewe" angetreten waren. Der NSC 14 wird in Hiljaisuutta-Downtown ausgetragen. St.Fyrom wird per Direktnominierung durch eine internationale Künstlerin vertreten. Diese Künstlerin war Órla Fallon (Celtic Woman) die mit der gefühlvollen Ballade "Siùl a Run" in gälischer Sprache in dem bisher größten Teilnehmerfeld ins Finale kam und dort dann mit 107 Punkten den 7. Platz belegte - zwischenzeitlich auf Platz 2 liegend erzielte der fyromesische Beitrag in Hiljaisuutta 8 Höchstwertungen. Überaus zufrieden zeigte sich Max Cedonie auf der anschließenden Pressekonferenz und gratulierte dem Staat Flavonien zum deutlichen Sieg, somit wird der 15. NSC in Caesarion in Flavonien stattfinden. Erneut wird St.Fyrom per Direktnominierung unter dem Motto 'Veni, vidi, vici' einen Beitrag zum flavonischen Contest "eyn mittelmäßiglich spectaculum" entsenden. Der Song eines internationalen Duetts wurde am 28.07.09 beim OK in Caesarion eingereicht. Wiederum hofft man auf einen Finaleinzug und das Überstehen des Semifinales. Am Abend des 04.09.09 dann die Gewißheit: St.Fyrom ist erstmalig nicht im Finale dabei - mit lediglich 39 Punkten im 1.Semifinale reichte es für das Geschwisterpaar Bivol mit ihrem in rumänischer Sprache vorgetragenen Lied "Dorule" nur zum 17.Platz. Also wird das top-besetzte Finale in Caesarion ohne St.Fyrom stattfinden, allerdings selbstverständlich mit einem Voting. Hier gab es einen überzeugenden Sieg für Odota die mit der Formation Hooverphonic und dem hymnischen Titel "Sometimes" antraten und vor Noizeland und Udopia ins Ziel kamen Auf ein Neues zum NSC 16 nach Odota in die dortige Hauptstadt Odota - wieder hat sich St.Fyrom für eine Direktnominierung ausgesprochen, eine Künstlerin wird einen Beitrag in einer in St.Fyrom sehr beliebten, aber im NSC doch relativ selten zu hörenden Sprache singen. Man erhofft sich im kleinen Inselstaat einen Finalplatz, mit dem es bedauerlichweise nichts wurde - im 1.Semi erreichte Coralie Clément den 12. Platz und verpaßte somit um zwei Plätze das Finale in Odota. Dabei hatten die Fyromesen noch extra ein Video zusammengestellt - es gab, wie einigen Mitteilungen der ausländischen Presse zu entnehmen war, aber doch einige Länder, bei denen "Bientôt" weit oben im Ranking gestanden hatte, auch die kurz vor der Final-Song-Präsentation ausgegebenen Wettsox ließen ein Finale für St.Fyrom erwarten. Ein wenig enttäuscht zeigte sich Staatspräsident Max Cedonie in einer ersten Stellungnahme, er versprach aber, beim NSC 17 wieder zu kommen. Den Sieg beim NSC 16 erreichte mit Lissania erstmals ein neue Nation, die erstmals angetreten war. Beim NSC 17, der in Bonia in Lissania stattfinden wird, ist selbstverständlich auch St.Fyrom wieder mit am Start, derzeit sind 3 unterschiedliche Beiträge eingereicht, aus denen die vom Staatspräsidenten eingesetzte Jury (Kultur-Sicherungs-Rat) den Song für Lissania auswählte. Im Semi 1 wird als Opener Ana Moura starten. Ein starkes Feld läßt die Insulaner erneut um die Final-Teilnahme bangen. Ana Moura hatte es ins Finale geschafft und dort mit 102 Punkten einen tollen TOP10-Platz erreicht. St.Fyrom ist glücklich. Start-Ziel-Sieger wurde Noizeland, mit VNV-Nations "From your hands", die einen Vorsprung von 60 Punkten holten. Dieser Song war auch in St.Fyrom die Höchstwertung wert. Dann also ein erneuter Versuch in Los Helenas teilzunehmen, nach dem die Fyromesen beim NSC 1 die Teilnahmefrist verstreichen ließen. Nun sollte es ein großes französisches Chanson sein, Edith Piaf und Charles Aznavour schafften es in einem starken 2. Semi ins Finale, hier treten sie mit weiteren 24 Beiträgen im Wettstreit um die noizeländischen Lorbeeren an. Man erhofft sich mit diesem traditionellen Nostalgiker einen TOP 10 - Platz, dieser wurde knapp verfehlt, ein wunderbarer 11. Platz war das Ergebnis, erfreulicherweise gab es einige Höchstwertungen. Ein wunderbarer NSC aus Los Helenas, sehr stimmungsvoll mit einem sehr schönen Intervallact und einer schönen Opening-Show "Weil der Mensch zählt" brachte mit Coolsoundien einem jungen NSC-Land den verdienten Sieg und dem Duo Aznavour/Piaf einen guten Mittelfeldplatz. Nun geht es also für die Fyromesen nach dem Nostalgie-Ausflug zum NSC nach "Melodien" in Coolsoundien zum NSC 19, eine junge Nachwuchskünstlerin wird die rot-gelben Farben dort vertreten. Bedauerlicherweise ist diese - Wallis Bird - mit ihrem Folk-Rock-Pop-Song "An idea about Mary" bereits im Semi ausgeschieden, so daß das Finale in Melodien ohne St.Fyrom stattfand. Sieger wurde bereits zum dritten Mal Hiljaisuutta. Somit findet die 20. Ausgabe des NSC in Hiljaisuutta-Downtown statt. Der Gastgeber hat ein Motto ausgegeben, es soll eine märchenhafte Veranstaltung werden. St.Fyrom ist selbstverständlich auch dieses Mal dabei, in einer internen Entscheidung entschied man sich in La Contesta, daß die Gruppe Zijan mit dem Beitrag "Deca bevme" an den Start gehen wird. Und nach der Bekanntgabe der Finalisten in einer märchenhaften Schau aus Downtown-Hiljaisuutta ist Ernüchterung im fyromesischen Musikleben eingekehrt. Man ist wieder da, wo man beim NSC 2 in Syldavien begonnen hatte, abgeschlagen auf dem letzten Platz beider Semis und dadurch nicht für das Finale qualifiziert. Die mazedonische Sangessprache schien in der NSC-Welt nicht zu zünden. Möglicherweise wird es dann für den nächsten Contest dann doch wieder eine Vorauswahl geben, nach dem St.Fyrom jetzt zum zweiten Mal deutlich das Finale verfehlt hatte. Max Cedonie (Staatspräsident) wird mit den Worten zitiert:"Jetzt überlege ich mir erst einmal was, ein paar Tage Ruhe könnten gut tun." Gladybachien hieß der Gewinner des NSC 20 in Hiljaisuutta-Downtown, da jedoch auf St.Fyrom fast 3 Wochen kein Sendemast funktionierte, fiel für diese Zeit das Programm von FyTV ebenfalls aus. In einer Aufzeichnung wurde dann jedoch die märchenhafte Show übertragen, allerdings war zu dieser Zeit auch bereits die Ausschreibung für den NSC 21 in der finalen Phase, so daß Staatspräsident Cedonie auf den letzten Drücker einen Beitrag nach Borus-Stadt anmelden konnte, er entschied sich dabei für einen Song, der sich in La Contesta und den umliegenden Orten bereits seit vielen Jahren größter Beliebtheit erfreut. Ein Schnell-Schuß sozusagen, die Fyromesen sind gespannt, wie dieser recht unbekannte Beitrag abschneiden wird. Es hat mal wieder nicht gereicht, Volker Lechtenbrink mit "Irgendwann" scheiterte im Semi 2 relativ knapp mit einer beachtlichen Punktzahl (es gab gar drei 12er Wertungen) als 13. des Semis. Aber... irgendwann... wird es wieder etwas werden mit dem Finaleinzug, vielleicht schon beim NSC 22. Und dieser wird erneut in Borus-Stadt stattfinden - Gladybachiens Marie Picasso hatte mit einem Punkt Vorsprung gewonnen, selbstverständlich ist St.Fyrom bei diesem zweiten gladybachischen NSC dabei, man wird eine Künstlerin entsenden. St.Fyrom's Verantwortliche hatten einen befreundeten Musikproduzenten - Ralph Sigil - damit beauftragt, eine Vorausscheidung zu organisieren, daraus wählte die Jury dann den Beitrag für den NSC 22 aus. "Wir hoffen, es ist eine gute Wahl, nichtsdestotrotz hat diese Art der Beitragsauswahl sehr viel Freude bereitet!" so Staatspräsident Cedonie im Anschluß an die Sieger-Präsentation bei der mit der stimmsicheren Petra Berger eine holländische Künstlerin mit dem Lied "Boadicea" präsentiert werden konnte. Frau Berger wird die gelb-roten Farben in Borus-Stadt vertreten und sie gewann !!!!. Riesen-Freude in St.Fyrom: Der NSC 23 fand auf der Insel statt - hier war L'Otrisch auf der Nebeninsel Achnä der Gastgeber, in 2 Semis mit jeweils 21 Teilnehmern werden die 24 weiteren Finalisten ermittelt. Wencke Myhre erreichte St.Fyrom im Finale einen respektablen 11. Platz mit ihrer überarbeiteten Version von "La Meg Være Ung". Eine große Anzahl an ruhigen Balladen standen zur Auswahl, letztlich gewann Invincibilien vertreten durch Jenni Vartiainen mit deutlichem Vorsprung vor Udopia. Es gab einige Schwierigekeiten bei Daten-Übermittlungen und Wertungen - die aber glücklicherweise alle zeitnah und auch rechtzeitig behoben werden konnten, auch ist für den kleinen Sender FyTV schwieriger geworden, die Übertragungen in die ferne NSC-Welt sicherzustellen, hier ist das Leitungsnetz auszubauen. Ausgezahlt hat sich allerdings der neue Taschenrechner, mit der die Vielzahl der Wertungen korrekt und präzise er- und berechnet werden konnten. St.Fyrom war gerne Gastgeber, Max Cedonie im Anschluß auf der After-Party: "Es hat wieder einmal Spaß gemacht, toll zu sehen, das wir den übrigen NSC-Ländern mit der fyromesischen Art Freude bereiten konnten. Das Dörfchen L'Otrisch hat seine Sache gut gemacht, einen schönen, kleinen, unaufgeregten NSC zu veranstalten!" In Invincibilien wird nun der NSC 24 stattfinden, hier wird St.Fyrom ebenfalls dabei sein - gerne möchte man auch dort im Finale dabei sein, allerdings gilt, es zunächst, die übrigen Länder von dem fyromesischen Beitrag zu überzeugen. Eine Direktnominierung wie beim letzten Mal soll wieder für einen guten Erfolg sorgen. Eine VE konnte auch aus Zeitgründen - FyTV mußte zunächst auch erst einmal eine längere technische Pause machen - nicht stattfinden. Sodann entschied sich St.Fyrom, die libanesiche Formation Raksit Leila mit ihrem Hit "Mashrou' Leila" zum NSC 24 zu entsenden. Diese erreichte dort - wie erhofft - das Finale und dort dann einen hervorragenden 5. Platz - die Nation La Laguna Azul erreichte zum erstem Mal den Sieg. Der NSC 25 findet also in LLA statt, hier vertritt der exzentrische Künstler Magnifiko mit "Hir aj kam, hir aj go" - einer flotten zum Gastgeberland passenden Tanznummer. Startposition 4 im Semi 1 ... es bleibt spannend. Und es war auch spannend: Sehr gute Beiträge sorgten dafür, dass der Slowene im Dienste St.Fyroms als 16. im 1 .Semi "hängenblieb". Aber wie Staatspräsident Cedonie deutlich machte: "Bei diesem Teilnehmerfeld ist ein Ausscheiden nicht bitter!" Den Sieg besorgte Anouk für Profemania. Der 26. NSC wird für die Fyromesen ein Jubiläums-Contest. Silbernes Startjubiläum, neben St.Fyrom sind noch einige andere Staaten zum fünfundzwanzigsten Mal dabei. In einer internen Auswahl für Profemania möchte St.Fyrom die übrigen Starter mit einem ungewöhnlichen Beitrag überraschen, interessant wird sein, ob diese Überraschung gelingt und gleichzeitig mit Punkten honoriert wird. Eulen nach Athen - oder Perlen für die Säue - im stillen Kämmerlein hatten die Fyromesen schon erwartet, dass Thierry Zo'Okomo am Finaleinzug scheitern würde. Aber der letzte Platz im Semi für einen Afrikaner, der in Europa ein asiatisches Lied über Freundschaft singt - möglicherweise sind doch mehr Globalisierungsgegner in der NSC-Welt vorhanden, oder aber die Zeit war nicht reif. Ein gelungenes Jubiläum schaut natürlich anders aus. Gladybachien hatte den NSC 26 gewonnen, also fährt auch die fyromesische Delegation auf ein Neues ins fußball-und musikverrückte Gladybachien, dieses Mal allerdings nach Rhey-Stadt. Und nun ist es wohl endlich so weit, Max Cedonie hat entschieden: St.Fyrom verzichtet auf eine Auswahl oder gar Vorentscheidung; der Staatspräsident höchstpersönlich vertritt die gelb-roten Farben. Zu dem in St.Fyrom sehr beliebten Lied "Mein Dorf", das die gute alte Zeit beschreibt, wurde ein befreundeter noizeländischer Künstler gebeten, ein Video zu erstellen, mit dem sich Max Cedonie für St.Fyrom der musikalischen Konkurrenz beim NSC 27 stellen wird. Viermal die Höchstwertung, und trotzdem klar nicht ins Finale; Max Cedonie hatte sich einen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllt und war mal beim NSC dabei, vor allem mit einem Song, der so noch nicht veröffentlicht worden war. Beim Finale gab die fyromesische Jury mal endlich wieder dem späteren Sieger auch den 12er. Zum NSC 28 wird es dann also nach Genovia gehen, einem Ur-NSC-Land. Die Gruppe Horkýže Slíže mit ihrem Beitrag Striptérka hat St.Fyrom also in Kiara beim NSC 28 vertreten, im Semi 1 belegte der Inselstaat den 23. Platz vor dem disqualifizierten Iliana & Luna. . Dabei wollte St.Fyrom mit diesem Beitrag ein wenig provozieren und dem Main-Stream entgegen schwimmen, ob die Provokation gelungen ist, ist nicht zu erfahren, Punkte jedoch gab es nur 24 an der Zahl, ein paar noch aus der Jury des anderen Semis, das war die magere Ausbeute - gespannt wartet man auf das Finale und den nächsten Host. Mit 2 älteren niederländischen Damen gewann Ladania den NSC 28 und so war man nach vielen Jahren mal wieder in Danol (hups: Hüpfingen) zu Gast - und St.Fyrom gab erst sehr spät - fast zu spät - seinen Beitrag zum NSC 29 bekannt. Auch die Fyromesen versuchten es mit Damen, und zwar deren 3 - diese sangen ein sehr schönes Lied in hebräischer/englischer Sprache und schafften punktuell ein paar Punkte - besonders in Syldavien kam dieser Beitrag sehr gut an. Es reichte für die Formation 'Habanot Nechama' mit 'So far-Lihiot' jedoch erneut nicht für das Finale (zum 5.Mal in Folge) - wenn auch knapp wie lange zuvor nicht mehr. Den Sieg trug erstmals das oft mit gleichsam künstlerisch wertvollen wie auch oft Finalchancen-armen Beiträgen an den Start-gehende Tasmah davon. Nun also nach Malos Aires, der Hauptstadt von Tasmah, der Jubiläums-NSC 30. Erneut eine interne Ausscheidung - allerdings machten sich die Fyromesen es nicht leicht, aber haben sie das je? - nun also ein gestandener Profi für St.Fyrom - direkt im Anschluss bemerkte der Staatspräsident, dass man diesen Beitrag einem NSC-Land widmen möchte - welches Land das ist, soll jedoch nicht verraten werden - um die Punktevergabe nicht zu beeinflussen. Möglicherweise wird dieses Land, dessen Einwohner sehr schlau sind, die Widmung selbst merken. Für St.Fyrom tritt Damien Saez mit "Petit Prince" die Reise nach Tasmah an. Hier wird der umtriebige Sänger versuchen im 1.Semi den Sprung unter die besten 10 zu schaffen, um St.Fyrom's Flagge auch mal wieder am Finalabend wehen zu sehen. Aber letztendlich ist nicht der Erfolg entscheidend, wenn ein Lied mit Herz ausgewählt wurde, ist das das Wichtigste, denn man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Und endlich - irgendwie freute man sich dann doch sehr im Inselstaat - nach 5 vergeblichen Versuchen ist St.Fyrom mal wieder in einem NSC-Finale vertreten. Damien Saez hat es geschafft und dann im Finale von Malos Aires einen 19.Platz erreicht : gut so, nicht nur, dass die Fyromesen - wie (fast) immer einheitlich hinter IHREM Song standen, nein, Damien Saez hat den Insulanern auch wieder ein bißchen Stolz zurück gebracht. Überlegener Sieger wurde Noizeland - dem Land, dem St.Fyrom seinen NSC-30-Song gewidmet hatte, der Staats- und NSC-Gründer wird möglicherweise wissen, warum . Nun also zum NSC 31 zurück auf Anfang - Noizeland ist der Gastgeber - zum 3.Mal und selbstverständlich wird St.Fyrom seine gelb-rote Flagge über dem Austragungsort hissen und mit der Formation "Kargo" mit dem Beitrag "Yıldızların altında" erstmalig einen türkischen Beitrag präsentieren - und ja, es reichte zum Final-Auftritt am 15.Juli 2012 in Los Helenas - da freute sich nicht nur der Staatspräsident und der "größte" Star des Landes Max Cedonie wird ein Geschenk mit zum Finale nehmen und dort im Pausenprogramm auftreten. Kargo liftete sich im Finale auf den 15. Platz mit 77 Punkten - viermal gab es einen 10er - ein sehr erfreuliches Ergebnis, mit dem die Fyromesen höchst zufrieden sind. In einer tollen Final-Show, mit spannendem Verlauf erreichte schließlich Aggrippmatika den Sieg vor Sertabien und Tasmah. Nun als nach Canopus in Aggrippmatika, einem bislang noch unbekanntem Land, das zunächst noch ins Bewusstsein der Fyromesen gelangen muss - in einer internen Auswahl bestimmte St.Fyrom für den NSC 32 recht früh seinen Song, einer inneren Eingebung des Staatspräsidenten folgend. Die Wahl fiel auf Adrian Zaar, der mit dem Beitrag "Warten" im 1. Semi des NSC 32 starten wird. Ein wunderbarer 6. Platz für Warten ! Herrlich - hoch erfreut haben die Fyromesen dieses Ergebnis registriert. Sieger wurde erstmals Udopia - bereits so lange wie St.Fyrom dabei (also zum 31.Mal) und nun endlich ganz oben. In Freudiana in Udopia trifft sich die NSC-Welt zum musikalischen Stell-Dich-Ein. Es wird sicherlich gefühlvoll werden beim NSC 33 - ob dazu der Beitrag aus St.Fyrom passt? Die gelb-roten Farben wird ein Künstler vertreten der schon seit einiger Zeit dazu auserkoren war. Er ist eben nicht einer von vielen! Nun ist es endlich so weit - der Musikstil wird sicherlich unerwartet sein und so unerwartet wie erfolglos - dieses Experiment ist wohl nicht geglückt - letzter Platz im 1. Semi für Rainer von Vielen mit Plan X. Allerdings sind sich die Fyromesen sicher, wenn nicht beim NSC, wann dann darf man etwas wagen. Und so bleibt St.Fyrom bei seinem Motto und entsendet zum NSC 34 nach Noxilien einen Musikstil, der dort bislang noch nicht vertreten war. Neue Wege wagen - ein Vertrauter des Staatspräsidenten hatte KDrew für St.Fyrom empfohlen, Empfehlung angenommen, KDrew startet mit Bullseye in dubstep im Semi 2, dort reichte es allerdings nur zum vorletzten Platz und somit wieder nicht zum Finale - aber sowohl für die minimalistische Präsentation als auch für den Musikstil "dubstep" war es beim NSC noch wohl zu früh. Es gewann Pacifica. Zum NSC 35 nach Pacifica entsendet St.Fyrom einen Star aus der ungarischen Musikwelt - Zséda und ihre Tänzer werden mit tanzbaren Klängen für Stimmung und Punkte im 1. Semi-Finale im Februar 2013 sorgen wollen und das gelang eindrucksvoll, als Erste "ihres" Semis zog sie in das Finale in Shark-Bay ein und belegte dort hinter Sertabien und vor Manxxion einen sensationellen 2.Platz - tolles Comeback von St.Fyrom auf das NSC-Stockerl. Nun also zum nächsten NSC - dem sechsundreißigsten - nach Sertabien. Scharfer Wind wehte über die NSC-Welt - aber für St.Fyrom geht es zum NSC 36 nach Sertabien-Stadt. Wieder einmal wurde intern entschieden, wer die Inselgruppe beim Contest vertritt - und wieder einmal wird die freie Sprach-und Musikstil-Regelung der Fyromesen für einen interessanten Teilnehmer sorgen. Hoffentlich interessant genug, um im Wettkampf mit den übrigen Nationen für gute Unterhaltung zu sorgen. Max von Milland trat also mit "Leg di her" im 1. Semi an und erreichte als "Jury-Liebling" das Finale, hier belegte er in einem großartigen Wettbewerb einen respektablen 17. Platz. In einer wunderbaren sertabischen Präsentation konnte La Laguna Azul einen deutlichen Sieg davon tragen. Der NSC 37 wird in La Laguna Azul ausgetragen. Erneut wird es St.Fyrom mit einem Solokünstler versuchen, der "Auserwählte" ist einer der fyromesischen Lieblingsinterpreten und man ist gespannt, ob und wie er bei den übrigen NSC-Staaten ankommt. Es gab einige Punkte, aber nicht genug, damit Raphael Haroche mit seinem eingängigen "Schengen" im Finale des loca la vida in LLA dabei sein durfte. Aber wie so oft ist man sich anschließend im Inselstaat einig: St. Fyrom hatte wieder einen sehr würdigen Vertreter entsandt. Der Sieg ging in einem starken Finale verdient an Terpsichora. In Grahamia in Terpsichora wird der NSC 38 ausgetragen, natürlich mit einem fyromesischen Beitrag. Sergej Babkin wird in einer selten gehörten Sprache St.Fyrom vertreten. Die Nominierung erfolgte einstimmig und man ist sich sicher, dass man für das Land des Tanzens einen erfolgreichen Song entsandt hat. Sergej Babkin erreicht das Finale und konnte dort mit 75 Punkten und 2 Höchstwertungen einen sehr schönen 13. Platz erreichen. Den Sieg errang Sertabien, so dass die Fyromesische Delegation beim Jahreswechsel 2013/2014 in Sertabien-Stadt verweilen wird. In Sertabien findet der NSC 39 statt, St.Fyrom ist etwas unschlüssig mit welchem Beitrag man den Concours bestreiten soll. Eine interne Auswahl ist nicht ausgeschlossen. Und es kam zu einer Direktnominierung - für St.Fyrom wird die deutsche Hip-Hop-Formation Deine Freunde an den Start gehen. Ein Wagnis, denn bekanntermaßen ist Hip-Hop nicht unbedingt NSC-tauglich, wie ein formaliger Versuch der Fyromesen zeigte, allerdings sind Deine Freunde für ihre interessanten Texte für Kinder bekannt. Und tatsächlich, das Experiment ging auf: Deine Freunde mit "Einfach klein sein" erreichten einen hervorragenden 11. Platz im Finale. Das Finale in Sertabien gewann erstmals Turvan mit einem unsperrigen leisen Stück Musik. Der NSC 40 (in Worten "vierzig") wird nun also in Turvan stattfinden - St.Fyrom ist selbstverständlich dabei. In alter Verbundenheit zum Staat der Turvaner, die seinerzeit gleichzeitig mit St.Fyrom beim NSC 2 erstmalig dabei waren. Für den Contest in Turahl-City wird es beim fyromesischen Beitrag ein bereits mehrfach verschobenes Comeback geben. So entschied Staatspräsident Max Cedonie nach Rücksprache mit dem Kultusministerium. Race Horses (the artist formally known in NSC-World as Radio Luxembourg) schickten ihren Song "pony" auf die Rennbahn, ja, kleine Pferde machen auch nur kleinen Mist. Der letzte Platz im immerhin erreichten Finale in Turahl-City war nicht ganz so erwartet worden. Es gewann Gladybachien mit einem letzen Tanz. Der Tanz geht aber weiter mit dem NSC 41 in Borus-Stadt - wieder wird St.Fyrom durch eine direkt nominierte Künstlerin vertreten, die erfahrene Dame wird den NSC aufmischen, die Fyromesen sind sehr gespannt. Severina sorgte mit ihrem Party-Knaller "Italiana" zumindest bei einigen der übrigen Nationen für die Höchstwertung, aber noch nicht alle in der NSC-Welt waren in WM-Stimmung, so reichte es dann doch knapp nicht für das Finale. Zufriedenheit trotzdem bei den Fyromesen. Den NSC 41 gewann dann Tasmah mit Chloe Howl mit rumours überlegen. Gerüchteweise wird St.Fyrom beim tasmahischen NSC 42 in Malos Aires dabei sein. Und natürlich ist St.Fyrom dabei - und zwar wiederum mit einer Direktauswahl, die dem Staatspräsidenten quasi persönlich empfohlen wurde. Laima Dimanta, eine junge hübsche Lettin stellte sich mit ihrem schönen, kleinen Lied "Skan" dem Votum, es reichte fürs Finale, dort allerdings nur für 23 Punkte und damit dem letzten Platz. Aber in St.Fyrom versteht man den NSC ja auch immer noch als tolle Möglichkeit, um Newcomern oder längst Vergessenem Liedgut eine Bühne zu bereiten. Den Sieg errang Gladybachien. Somit darf man zum NSC 43 mal wieder in Borus-Stadt zu Gast sein. St.Fyrom wird trotz terminlicher Probleme dabei sein. Und es gab heuer eine Stichwahl zwischen einem Wiederkehrer und einer neuen Formation. Nach dem kleinen Erfolg (immerhin Final-Einzug) für die junge Lettin, soll auch der NSC 43 einer recht unbekannten Gruppe den Steigbügel zu mehr Bekanntheit halten. Auf persönliche Empfehlung wird die Newcomer-Band Kids of Adelaide in Borus-Stadt im Semi 2 starten. Die Fans der beiden jungen Musiker werden immer mehr, und St.Fyrom hofft, dass auch in Gladybachien noch einige dazu kommen. Dort werden sie mit "old one" an den Start gehen. Und das taten sie recht erfolgreich, sie konnten sich als Opener für das Finale qualifizieren und belegten dort einen guten Mittelfeldplatz, den Sieg erreichte Dharmatien. Beim NSC 44 in Pisces in Dharmatien sollten Geschichten erzählt werden, an der Story konnte es beim fyromesischen Beitrag nicht gelegen haben, es war wohl einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Drama in Dharmatien. Die emotionale Aufweck-Ballade "Sag ja" von Patric Scott konnte sowohl im Semi- als auch in der Jurywertung nicht punkten und verfehlte deutlich das Finale. Hier gewann Turvan, die auch die fyromesische Höchstpunktzahl einheimste. NSC 45 also dann erneut in Turvan, da waren sich der Staatspräsident und seine eilens eingerichte Song-Findungs-Kommission rasch über den Beitrag einig der sich dann im Jahr 2015 in New Mayence unter dem Motto "Naturklänge" dem Wettbewerb stellen wird. Man hofft in St.Fyrom endlich mal wieder auf einen zählbaren Erfolg, den erreichte die Damen-Formation Mare mit ihrem in lettischer Sprache vorgetragenen Beitrag " Kur Tu miti" mit einem 13. Platz und 54 Punkten auch. Sehr zufrieden kehrten die Teilnehmer zurück und bereiten sich nun auf den NSC 46 vor, dieser wird in Genovia stattfinden. Ob es dieses Mal einen Vorentscheid geben wird, oder erneut eine interne Entscheidung? Die Frage wurde rasch beantwortet, per Sonderdekret wählte der Staatspräsident den Teilnehmer aus, der St.Fyroms Farben beim NSC in Kiara vertritt - es wird zum Motto "la dolce vita" passen, verriet Max Cedonie auf der Pressekonferenz und zwinkerte dabei vielsagend mit dem linken Auge, die gelb-roten Farben wurden also von der litauischen Band "Biplan" vertreten. Aber anders als noch wenige Wochen später beim ESC in Wien, sorgten weder russischer Zungenschlag noch ein Lied über "Amore" für einen Stockerlplatz. Im Gegenteil, die Fyromesen erreichten deutsch-österreichische Tabellenregionen und belegten unter 28 Startern den letzten Platz. Vermutlich zuviele gute Beiträge, auf jeden Fall ein besonders guter: Enymoomland gewann. Und so ging es zum NSC 47 nach Sailor-Moon-Crystal zum relativen NSC-Neuling Enymoonland - alles wurde Licht und St.Fyrom besann sich auf einen Beitrag in der Tradition "ungewöhnliche Sprache, eigentümliche Melodie, etwas schlagerhaft" und hatte Erfolg. St.Fyrom belegte einen tollen 9. Platz - zufrieden kehrte Sjors van der Panne zurück, war es zwar nicht um Sekt oder Selters so doch um "Champagne" gegangen. Interessant auch, dass mit Alankomatia ein NSC-Land gewann, dem auch eine gewisse Affinität zu Holland zu eigen ist. NSC 48 in Capite de Cato in Alankomatia - schwungvoll soll der Beitrag sein - versprach Max Cedonie bei der Vorstellung im Freiluft-Theater von L'Otrisch. Schwungvoll ja - Finale nein. Leider haben es Lady Linn & her magnificent Seven nicht schaffen können, das Finale des 48. NSC zu erreichen. Es gab zwar Länder, die die volle Punktzahl an den fyromesischen Kracher vergaben, es reichte jedoch nicht, um sich zu den besten 26 Teilnehmern einzufinden. Sieger des NSC wurde erstmalig Punktschland. Nun also nach Kölin der Hauptstadt Punktschlands zum NSC 49. Selbstverständlich wird St.Fyrom dabei sein und wiederum nach einer "einsamen" Entscheidung des Staatspräsidenten ungewöhnliche Klänge in den Wettbewerb entsenden. Es waren arabische Klänger der algerischen Band Babylone. Und zu babylonisch klang es wohl auch für die meisten der übrigen NSC-Staaten. Allerdings wurde der Beitrag als bunter Punkt im bunten Liederreigen wahrgenommen. Gewonnen hat ein ehemaliger ESC-Starter, der für Aquarius mit einem Sommerhit am Start war. Der Jubiläums-NSC findet also in Aikon in Aquarius statt. Für den 50. NSC wird St.Fyrom tief in die Trickkiste greifen und hoffentlich einen wettbewerbstauglichen und gleichzeitig mutigen Beitrag ins Rennen schicken. Klezmer ist wettbewerbstauglich, wie sich herausstellte - ein 18. Platz mit 50 Jubiläumspunkten war ein starkes Ergebnis für "Op je Hoede" von der Amsterdam Klezmer Band vom Startplatz 2 des Finales. Einen überwältigenden Erfolg feierte Sertabien mit der bezaubernden Elif und dem zweiten Sieger-Beitrag in deutscher Sprache nacheinander. Der 50. NSC-Auftritt für die Fyromesen findet in Sertabien statt. Staatspräsident Max Cedonie wollte ursprünglich selbst antreten, er hat jedoch kein geeignetes Tonstudio gefunden und deshalb war St.Fyrom mit einer Direktnominierung beim NSC 51 am Start, ein guter Freund des Präsidenten, dem er vor 2 Jahren helfend beim ESC zu Seite stand, hatte unter dem Namen "De Jorans" mit dem eigenen Beitrag "Savējais" - in dem es über Fremde und Gastfreundschaft geht einen achtbaren 17. Platz mit 38 Punkten erreicht, für dieses Liedermacher-Stück in lettischer Sprache erfreulich. Gewonnen hatte erstmalig Spinnemannistan. In Octonovodesso auf den Spinnen-Inseln wird St.Fyrom natürlich und gerne mit im Starterfeld dabei sein. Ein Beitrag, der bereits vor einem Jahr teilnehmen sollte, wurde direkt nominiert. Beim NSC 52 trat also Monika Schwarzmann mit ihrem Beitrag in bayrischer Mundart "Wenns mia amoi fad war" an, es fanden sich nicht viele Punktegeber, so dass es mit 6 Punkten nur zum 20. Platz reichte. Den Sieg errang Udopia. Aufgrund des langersehnten Urlaubes des Staatspräsidenten verpassten die Fyromesen die Anmeldefrist zum NSC 53, so dass dieser in Freudiana ohne St.Fyrom stattfand und in Wuttistan den Sieger fand. Beim NSC 54 wollte St.Fyrom dann unbedingt wieder dabei sein, in einem Idiom, dass es bislang beim NSC noch nicht gab, erreichte die direktnominierte Gruppe Nanook mit "Timmissat Taartut" mit einigen guten Wertungen einen bemerkenswerten 11. Platz in einem ungeheuer spannenden Finale, dass schließlich Nihamavasah (ein Veteranen-Teilnehmer-Land) mit einem Punkt Vorsprung vor Hiljaissuuta (ebenfalls Veteran) gewann. In Trockän-Haid wird St.Fyrom beim NSC 55 dabei sein, der Vorschlag des Teilnehmers lag bereits zum NSC 53 in der Schublade des Präsidenten, jetzt konnte er endlich herausgeholt werden. Alun Gaffey vertrat die gelb-roten Farben mit der ElektropopFunk-Nummer Yr Afon und holte dank zweier Höchstwertung aus Syldavien und Merothia den 18. Platz in Nihamavasah. Da Noxilien den letzten NSC gewann, wird der NSC 56 in Szilviana ausgetragen, selbstverständlich war St.Fyrom dabei. Der junge Sänger Butrint Emeri brachte sein "E jona" zu Gehör und erreichte einen sehr erfreulichen 9.Platz. Noxilien konnte seinen Titel mit einem italienischen Canzone verteidigen. Auch der NSC 57 wird im noxilischen Szilviana ausgetragen und St.Fyrom wird ihn mit einem mutigen Beitrag hoffentlich bereichern und auf Punktejagd in der NSC-Welt gehen. Mutig ja, aber eher nicht erfolgreich nahmen die isländische Vertretung Sigur Rós mit Gobbledigook in Noxilien teil. Ein 20. Platz mit 14 Punkten stand am Ende zu Buche. Myrtanien hatte sich in einem spannenden Finish den Sieg gesichert. Der NSC 58 findet in Myrtanien statt. Auch St.Fyrom wird durch einen hoffnungsvollen Beitrag des jungen Sebo Sam vertreten sein. Seine deutliche Aufforderung zur Körperpflege wurde jedoch nicht mit vielen Punkten honoriert, mit 10 Punkten belegte "Geh Duschen!" den drittletzten Platz. Den Sieg errang der Beitrag aus Udopia. Das einer nicht so gelungenen Generalprobe oft ein fulminanter Sieg folgt, bewies St.Fyrom mit seinem Teilnehmer beim NSC 59 in Udopia. Einen Monat vor dem ESC in Kiew startete Salvador Sobral mit der schweren Ballade "Nem eu" beim NSC in Freudiana - er erreichte einige achtbare Wertungen und letztlich mit 55 Punkten den 15. Platz. Aber seine große Zeit sollte ja noch kommen, es gewann Wuttistan mit einem flotten Beitrag in französischer Sprache. Mit einem aktuellen Chartstürmer gingen die Fyromesen im Sommer 2017 in Wuttistan an den Start, die beiden Männer von Ofenbach versuchten mit "be mine" bei den Konkurrenten um den NSC-Sieg zu punkten. Es war der 58 Beitrag aus St.Fyrom beim 60. NSC der dann schließlich mit 49 Punkten einen geteilten 13. Platz belegten. Beim NSC 61 aus Schüsseltorf in Punktschland vertraute St.Fyrom dann wieder einem New-Comer, Mattiu Defuns ging mit seinem selbst komponierten Beitrag "Bi sco adina" an den Start. 37 Punkte reichten hier nur zu Platz 14. Der NSC 62 wurde in Nocturnesia ausgetragen, das Land hatte gemeinsam mit Wuttistan sich den Sieg geteilt, in der langjährigen NSC-Geschichte gab es somit erst zum zweiten Mal 2 Gewinner (erstmalig direkt beim Start des Wettbewerbs). Natürlich war St.Fyrom auch beim Contest aus Flipstonburgh dabei, nach längerer Zeit versuchte sich mal wieder eine Sängerin im Kampf und Punkte und Platzierungen für den Inselstaat und das dieses Mal recht erfolgreich, wenn auch nicht aufs Stockerl, so schaffte es Penny and the Swingin' Cats mit Erotiko Harmani mit 79 Punkten auf einen tollen 5. Platz bei 21 Teilnehmern. Hauchdünn mit einem Punkt Vorsprung errang Punktschland den Sieg. Beim NSC 63 in Punktschland ist St.Fyrom selbstredend wieder am Start, man zählt ja bereits zu den "Alten". Allerdings oft mit "neuen" Beiträgen, so schafften die Insulaner nach langer Abstinenz mit "lie to me" von Mikolas Josef mal wieder einen Platz auf dem Stockerl. Platz 3 bei einem Sieg von Dharmatien lautetet der schöne Erfolg. Zum NSC 64 in Piczes (Dharmatien) entsendet St.Fyrom erneut eine intern ausgewählte Formation. Mit der Ode an die Host-City der koreanischen Sängerin "Juniel" erreichte der Inselstaat jedoch lediglich den 20 Platz. Ein wenig besser platziert war St.Fyrom dann beim nächsten NSC, dem NSC 65 aus Loukànisos - hier erreichte der Sänger van Echelpoel mit "Ziet em dunn" bei 43 Punkten den 14. Platz. Gewonnen hatte erstmalig Grypswoold. Somit findet der NSC 66 in Koos (Grypswoold) statt, eine bekannte Gruppe wird die Pirateninsel dort vertreten. ---- Pünktlich vor dem Weihnachtsfest veranstaltete der kleine Inselstaat in der Convention-Hall in La Contesta einen Mini-Contest der bisherigen 12 Siegertitel der ersten 10 NSCs - unter dem Titel NSC 10 1/3 wurde dieser Jubiläumscontest begeistert aufgenommen und 21 Nationen der NSC-Welt beteiligten sich am Voting - in einem spannenden Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen siegte die Gruppe Video mit "Bella(To twoja wina)" vor dem Lokalmatadoren Philippe Lafontaine mit "Coer de loup". In einer schönen Openingshow konnte St.Fyrom seine kürzlich erworbenen technischen Fähigkeiten, einen weiteren Bewerb erneut ausrichten zu können, unter Beweis stellen. In Turahl-City (Turvan) hat ein weiterer NSC-Spinn-off stattgefunden, an dem auch St.Fyrom mit einem dem Titel "Bluama in da Scherba" von Bluatschink teilgenommen hatte. Dieser sehr schöne Contest "NFE" mit 25 Titeln , die in nationalen ESC-VEs ausgeschieden waren, brachte für St.Fyrom einen beachtlichen 5. Platz. Sieger wurde Bilanien. Für einen weiteren Spinn-off-Contest "Second chance-NSC" in Nihamavasah hat St.Fyrom ebenfalls seinen Start angekündigt. Bei diesem ebenfalls sehr top organisierten und Freude stiftenden Wettbewerb konnte die Gruppe "Ursula" mit dem Song Tiffer ihren beim NSC 7 erreichten 3. Platz erneut erreichen. Sehr spannender Verlauf, der schließlich Udopia vor Hiljaisuutta und St.Fyrom den Sieg brachte. 19 Nationen waren hier am Start gewesen. In Freudiana (Udopia) findet ein weiterer Spinn-off statt. Der Sieger des STC richtet einen Contest aus, an dem 20 NSC-Staaten mit Songs anderer Staaten antreten. Unter dem Motto "Verkehrte Welt" schickt St.Fyrom die Gruppe "Die Seer" mit "Wilds Wossa" - einem der Lieblings-NSC-Songs im kleinen Inselstaat nicht chancenlos ins Rennen. Besonders stolz zeigten sich die Insulaner, daß Mireille Mathieu & Patrick Duffy mit dem Song "Together we're strong" noch einmal nach dem NSC 2 an einem Contest teilnehmen. Noizeland beweist damit nicht nur Humor, sondern unterstreicht dadurch auch die Freundschaft der Nationen Noizeland und St.Fyrom. Während "Together we're strong" unter noizeländischer Flagge 39 Punkte und einen zu erwartenden vorvorletzten Platz errang, schaffte es "Wilds Wossa" von den Seern auf einen hervorragenden 2. Platz für St.Fyrom, nur geschlagen von dem Beitrag des LdrfR (der im Original auch aus Noizeland stammt). Sehr glücklich und zufrieden reiste die fyromesische Delegation aus Freudiana ab. Mitte September verabredeten sich die Länderchefs aus dem LdrfR und aus St.Fyrom einen gemeinsamen Contest als Spin-off auszurichten. "Der Schwächste siegt!" beinhaltet sogenannte Schlußlichter der gesamten ESC-Zeit. Auf der Insel LafyR soll dieser Contest stattfinden. Als Co-Host steht St.Fyrom natürlich in der Pflicht einen guten Beitrag zu liefern. Nach einer kurzen Phase des Überlegens entschied man sich für Willeke Alberti, einem internationalen Star, die seinerzeit mit ihrer Ballade "Waar is de Zoon" unter Wert geschlagen wurde. 20 teilnehmende Nationen kämpfen mit ihren Beiträgen, die bei den jeweiligen ESCs meist nur 0 Punkte erreichten, um den Sieg in Fog-on-LafyR am 11.11.09. Der Contest verlief äußerst erfolgreich und Nihamavasah feierte einen deutlichen Sieg durch die Formation Voice mit "Nomiza". Hervorragender Zweiter wurde Willeke Alberti, sehr zur Freude der Fyromesen. Darüber hinaus wird es sich St.Fyrom nicht nehmen lassen, an dem im morillischen Blunzgröstl stattfindenden NSC-Wichteln teilzunehmen. Hier wird dem Inselstaat eine andere Nation zugelost, die es dann mit einem Teilnehmersong beschenkt. Mehrere weihnachtliche Lieder standen zur Auswahl. Eine schöne Idee aus Gladybachien. Und es sollte ein Frohes Fest werden. Ein Song wurde ausgewählt und eine von 26 NSC-Nationen wurde damit an- und entsprechend bewichtelt. Das bewichtelte Turvan erreichte einen 13. Platz mit dem Lied "Sa er jul" von Je m'appelle MADS - selbst erreichte St.Fyrom einen für Spinn-offs mittlerweile typischen Stockerl-Platz - der 3 .Platz bei diesem wundbar stimmungsvollem Spektakel ist ein erfreuliches Ergebnis und man freute und bedankte sich auch für das Wichtelgeschenk-Lied von Gosia Andrzejewicz aus Imhotappien. Sieger wurde mit deutlichem Vorsprung KleiNutta. Nihamavasah veranstaltet fast zeitgleich einen Spinn-off-NSC "One night in Stau-Bich", an dem St.Fyrom ebenfalls mit einem prominenten Beitrag teilnimmt. Hier gilt das Motto: Lieder mit Städtenamen. Freddy Mercury und Montserrat Caballé mit "Barcelona" vertreten die rot-gelben Farben beim Städte-Contest. Es gab dort einige Höchstwertungen, aber auch einige Nuller, so daß am Ende St.Fyrom auf einem für Spinn-offs ungewöhnlichen hinteren Rang. Nichtsdestotrotz war man mit viel Freude dabei. In Flavonien findet ein weiterer Spinn-Off-NSC statt, hier soll deutschsprachiges Liedgut konkurrieren. Natürlich ist auch St.Fyrom hier mit am Start. Hier erinnerte sich der Staatspräsident einer Auslandsreise nach Rügen, auf der im der in Mundart gesungene Titel "Up'n rasenden Roland" nicht aus dem Ohr gegangen war. De Plattfööt treten also nun mit diesem Lied gegen NDW- und Austropop-Konkurrenz an und fanden sich im unteren Tabellendrittel wieder. Den Sieg ist diesem kleinen, kuscheligen NSC, der mit großer Hingabe in Flavonien stattfand erreichte die Repubblika di Hagenberg. Einen weiteren Motto-Spinn-off wurde in Alankomatia im August/September 2010 ausgetragen. St.Fyrom wird auf eine Teilnahme verzichten, stattdessen wird LafyR einen Beitrag entsenden, wenn weitere Informationen aus dem Katzen-Staat vorliegen. Beim owo-Spinnoff wird LafyR dabei sein, einvernehmlich wurde geregelt, daß der Rundfunkrat des Raubvogellandes den Beitrag entsendet und die Jury St.Fyrom's die Bewertung durchführen wird. So sind beide "Besitzer" des Inselreiches beteiligt. Ein wenig enttäuscht zeigten sich die Vertreter LafyRs vom Ergebnis; einem 13. Platz für Erin mit Wolfstone - aber die Konkurrenz beim oWo war auch recht gut - Invicibilien hieß der verdiente Sieger. Und dann war da noch der Spinn-Off in Gladybachien aus Anlass des NSC-Staaten-Treffens - erstmalig live am Freitag vor dem ESC-Finale in Düsseldorf. St.Fyrom war selbstverständlich dabei, es gab eine 2. Chance für die unglückliche Französin Dani mit "La vie en 25 ans" aus dem Jahr 1974 - Dieses Mal schaffte sie es auf den 15.Platz. Aber über allem stand neben der großartigen Idee der prima Abend in Gladybachien. Live-NSC... TOLL! LafyR ist wieder einmal Austragungsort eines NSC-Spinn-off, der unter dem Begriff "Ohren-Contest" in die NSC-Welt eingegangen ist. "Man hört nur mit den Ohren gut" wurde als Experiment von 18 Staaten aufgegriffen, im Radio wurden die Beiträge gespielt, es gab wirklich viel Gutes auf die Ohren - am 02.12.2011 fand das Finale in Fog-on-LafyR statt. Punktschland richtete einen Spinn-off der gefühlvollen Art aus. Beim Concours de Ballade waren viele NSC-Staaten dabei - für St.Fyrom brachten Julie Zenatti und Gilbert Bécaud den großartigen Klassiker "Et maintenant" in einem interessanten Duett zu Gehör. Dieser heimste einige hohe Wertungen, so daß es in einem sehr starken Teilnehmerfeld für einen guten 13. Platz reichte. Den Sieg errang Morillon ebenfalls mit einem Song, den man schon als Oldie bezeichnen könnte. Zum Weihnachtsfest 2012 richtet Nysyrabien unter dem Motto "Logans Weihnachtskiste" einen kleinen, feinen Wichtel-NSC aus, bei dem auch St.Fyrom an den Start geht. Ein Land bewichtelt und selbst mit den Muppets am Start wartet man gespannt auf den Heiligen Abend ! :) Es wird wohl wieder schön heimelig werden im Kreise der Lieben. Sowohl der Wichtel Turvan als auch St.Fyrom selbst erhielten einige gute Punkte und man konnte mit dem Abschneiden zufrieden sein. In Punktschland traf sich die NSC-Welt um bei einem Spinn-off festzustellen: "We are Eurovision" - bekannte ESC-Stars sollten sich mit einem nicht so bekannten, nicht-ESC-Song messen. Maggie McNeal, das holländische Stimmwunder trat für St.Fyrom mit "terug naar de kust" (einem sehr niederländischen Beitrag) an und belegte einen tollen 7. Platz bei 22 Teilnehmern, Punktschland konnte mit Nanne Grönvall den Heimvorteil nutzen. Zu Weihnachten 2013 lud Udopia zum NSC-Spinn-off ein. Der Wichtelcontest brachte für St.Fyrom gemischte Ergebnisse, ein tolles Lied (geschenkt vom Gastgeber) - Ross Davis mit Snow Angels - ergab für St.Fyrom einen 17. Platz bei 26 Teilnehmern, St.Fyrom selbst hatte Nick & Simon mit Santa's Party an Goslingaya verschenkt, das Duo belegte in der Endabrechnung einen starken 6. Platz. Den heimeligen Spinn-off gewann Invincibilien. Ebenfalls gewann Invincibilien mit Jenni Vartiainen und Missä muruseni on (sie hatte den NSC 23 in St.Fyrom gewonnen) den NSC 30 3/4 in Turvan. Hier massen sich die Sieger der NSC 21 bis 30 - Petra Berger (Siegerin NSC 22) war mit Boadicea noch einmal am Start und belegte mit 116 einen guten Platz im Mittelfeld. Turvan hatte diese zusätzliche NSC-Veranstaltung als Pausenact des NSC 40 ausgerichtet. Punktschland und Zyprizien richten im Jahr 2014 einen weiteren Spinn-off unter dem Motto "Balladen" aus. St.Fyrom ist ebenfalls dabei. In Santa Carola in Invincibilien soll noch ein weiterer Spinn-off im Stile eines schwedischen MF stattfinden - St.Fyrom hat einen prominenten Vertreter entsandt. Austragungszeit sollte im Juni/Juli 2011 sein, aber möglicherweise wird der Spinn-off auch in 2014 nicht ausgetragen. Stattdessen richtet Invincibilien den Weihnachts-Spinn-off 2014 aus. In der Julklapp (dem Wichtelsack) steckten die Fyromesen eine kleine, friedliche Weihnachtsweise - sie selbst erhielten die Weihnachtsballade "Its only christmas" von Ronan Keating und Hayley Westenra gesungen und gehen mit diesem schönen populären Lied auf die Punktejagd. Politik Für viele Jahre war Urban Stockselius als Staatspräsident gewählt, seine Amtszeit ging Anfang 2008 zu Ende, eine erneute Wahl war per Verfassung ausgeschlossen. Eine Kandidatur von H.O.Greenfield (der im Oktober/November 2007 kurzzeitig als für den NSC-zuständiger Minister fungierte) wurde vorab in der Bevölkerung kritisch gesehen. Der Wahlkampf soll traditionell wenige Wochen vor dem Wahltermin beginnen. Es wurde spannend und kam schließlich ganz anders. Mit Datum des 01.02.2008 fanden in St.Fyrom Wahlen zum Staatspräsidenten statt, der einzige Kandidat war Max Cedonie - der populäre Schauspieler und Sänger wurde in einer Umfrage zum beliebtesten St.Fyromer gewählt, dieses gab auch den Ausschlag, das ehrenvolle Amt im kleinen Inselstaat ausüben zu wollen, die Wahl war Formsache. Am Abend des 03.02.08 wurde die Wahl von Max Cedonie zum neuen St.Fyromer Staatspräsidenten bestätigt, mit einem überwältigenden Ergebnis auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Auch im heissen Frühling des Jahres 2013 trat Cedonie durch eine deutliche Positionierung auf und führte sein Volk durch die drohende NSC-Revolte. Mit Datum vom 07.02.2008 hat sich die Bevölkerungszahl verdoppelt. Im übrigen ist der Staatspräsident dann auch persönlich für alle kulturellen Belange des Inselstaates zuständig. Beim NSC 6 in La Contesta ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, erstmals persönlich das Voting aus St.Fyrom vorzutragen und bei einem der späteren NSC's vertrat er sogar als Interpret das Inselreich. Zu einer Vergrößerung des Staatsterritoriums kam es im September 2009, da man sich mit dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel darauf einigte, sprichwörtlich eine neue Insel "aus dem Boden zu stampfen". Die Insel "LafyR" wurde im NSC-Ozean entdeckt, wobei der südliche Teil zu St.Fyrom und der nördliche Teil zu LdrfR gezählt wird. Weitest gehend autonom steht jedoch LafyR-du-Sud unter fyromesischer Verwaltung. In der zweigeteilten Hauptstadt Fog-on-LafyR residiert derzeit der Ministerpräsident Phileas Verne als Regierungschef. Er ist in vertrauensvoller Zusammenarbeit mit Max Cedonie verbunden. Medien Der staatliche Fernsehsender ist FyTV, der auch den jeweiligen VE zu den NSCs überträgt, hierbei sind traditionell hohe Einschaltquoten zu vermelden. Das größte Printmedium in St.Fyrom ist das Wochenblatt "St.Fyrom-Today" - hier fungiert als Chefredakteur Rainer Kerkovic, der auch für die Berichterstattung über den NSC zuständig ist und alles Aktuelle im NSC-Wiki und im OGAE-Forum verbreitet. Hier ein Link... die Präsentation aller bisheriger fyromesischen NSC-Finalsongs (NSC 2 - 12) ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq7epzr_zek = ----Statistik zum NSC =